Bases of this type are used for bottles containing carbonated drinks generating a high internal pressure. Specifically, the dome of these bases called “champagne” are well suited for withstanding the internal pressure through its continuously rounded and gentle geometric shape, that is to say without marked relief that may generate concentrations of mechanical stresses. Nevertheless, the connection of this dome with the skirt at the peripheral bearing zone raises problems of stability of the bottle, because, under the effect of the internal pressure, the bearing zone can swell dissymmetrically over an angular portion. This is why it is a known practice to provide peripheral grooves which define feet that are reinforced relative to a continuous annular bearing zone. However, in the prior art, these grooves have been connected to the dome in a tangential manner, that is to say with an orientation of the bottom of the groove forming a virtually flat angle with the tangent of the dome, or else with a large radius of curvature at the connection, for the purpose of not creating a zone of weakness in the dome and consequently being able to reduce its thickness relative to the traditional glass champagne base. But the thickness of the dome is nevertheless still greater than that of the body of the bottle, and this from its apex to the bearing zone in order to also maintain the strength of the dome in its entirety. Such domes provided with reinforcement grooves are known for example from documents FR-A-2 300 707 and WO-A-03/091117.
Champagne bases therefore have the disadvantage of having a relatively high weight due to the presence of a relatively thick dome in order to withstand a given internal pressure. There is a constant concern to reduce the weight of plastic bottles in order to limit the quantity of raw material necessary and to limit the impact of the packaging on the environment.